


The Ghost of you...is in my house please leave

by Supercopvalentine



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercopvalentine/pseuds/Supercopvalentine
Summary: Set a Few Years after Victorious, Jade West has her dream job of directing the sequel to The Scissoring. Unfortunately, that dream is short-lived.  Jade is murdered by a crazy fan that has been stalking her. Because Jade has unfinished business her soul is bound to her apartment. Tori Vega ends up renting the apartment a few months later and Jade is not happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Shot through the heart

** Chapter  ** ** 1: ** ** Shot  ** ** Through ** ** the heart  **

Jade west had it all. The good-looking boyfriend, a great group of friends and was writing and directing the sequel to the  _ scissoring _ . But all that got taken the day she died in her apartment. Jade was up late as usual tweaking the script to the film because it had to be “Just right.” 

Suddenly the power went out. “What the Hell?” thought Jade when she couldn’t see. She took out her phone to use its flashlight. Her doorknob was twisting like someone trying to get into the apartment. “It’s probably the next-door neighbor again." thought jade. The girl was a huge Jade West fan. But she didn’t understand boundaries. She would follow Jade to work and keep tabs on her throughout the day. “That better not be you, Marnie. Or I’ll come over and kick your ass.” The former goth said. 

It was indeed Marnie  Walsh . She had a sadistic look on her face as she broke down the door to the apartment. She had with her a shotgun and started to open fire on Jade. “You better get out of MY house! Yelled Jade. She was always one to make remarks but never was one to get physically aggressive. 

As Marnie opened  fire Jade ran trying to get to her cellphone but as she reached for the phone Marnie shot it exploding it into pieces right in front of Jade’s eyes. Jade decided to try and get some distance from her attacker. 

“Oh Jade, come out come out wherever you are,” Marnie said in a sing-song voice. “Jade stayed as quiet as she could underneath her bed. Marnie was in the door frame and saw a strand of Jade’s hair from under the bed. 

She crept around the room and stopped at the bed. The red-headed woman grabbed Jade by her hair and dragged her out and Jade. The bullet landed in her chest. The crazed fan then hit her twice more. Once in her head and once in her stomach. Jade’s body laid still on her bedroom floor. Jade never went to work that day and her coworkers were worried. They asked Beck to go check on her. 

“Jade? Are you home?” yelled Beck. There was no answer. A pit formed in Beck’s stomach. But he kept going until he got to the bedroom. The door was half open and Jade’s lifeless body was in the middle of the floor. “Oh god!” exclaimed Beck he quickly called 911 to tell them that he found Jade. But it was too late to save her. 

Ambulance and Police cruisers rushed to 148 Pulaski Avenue. Beck was waiting for help to arrive. “She’s in the bedroom.” Beck proclaimed quietly. He just couldn’t believe Jade was gone. 

The lead investigator went into the house and made his way to the bedroom. He saw the broken phone on the table. In the bedroom, he found Jade West. Her body was cold and rigor mortis had set in. He saw the gunshot wounds on her body and the blood splatter everywhere. He called in the forensic team to gather the physical and DNA evidence. 

The crime scene team took photos of the home and Jade’s body. The investigators went to Jade’s parents' home to deliver the news. And Beck called the gang to tell them about Jade. 

The investigators went to the door of Mr. West. After several moments Jade’s father answered the door. 

“Can I help you officer?” asked Mr. West. “We are here to inform you that your daughter Jade was found dead in her apartment." said the lead investigator. Mr. West was a stoic man but he shed a few tears. “Let me go call my  ex-wife, ” replied Mr. West. 

The Ex Mrs. West sobbed as her ex-husband told her the news. She decided to go confirm that it was indeed Jade that was at the morgue. She was anxious and filled with sorrow over her little girl dying. The former Mrs. West saw the body and broke down in tears. She confirmed that it was Jade because she still had those piercings that both her father and mother  hated.


	2. Can't move on or maybe I don't want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has realized that she is dead but she can't leave the apartment to move on. Tori Vega rents Jade's apartment for convenience. But Jade is not happy about it,

** Chapter 2: Can’t move on or maybe I don’t want to  **

Jade tried for what felt like the thousandth time to leave the apartment. But every time she got **** to the door; she was teleported back to the start of the living area. 

“AAAAAHHH.” jade screamed in anger as she kicked her chair. “Is this what you want?!!!” Jade yelled to the sky. She didn’t realize that she was dead. In what can be seen as a divine intervention the Tv turned on to the news. 

“The killer of director/writer of  _ The Scissoring 2  _ has been caught. DNA evidence found at the crime scene linked her to the brutal killing of a rising star in the film industry.” said the female news anchor on the 5 o’clock news. 

Jade stood there in silence with tears in her eyes. Flashbacks to that night played in her mind. It all started to make sense. Why she couldn’t call anyone on her landline, turn on and off things. Jade felt defeated and wondered why she was still here and not to the proverbial better place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tori Vega felt odd being here but she needed a new apartment that was closer to the recording studio. She knew that her once frenemy/secret crush lived here in this very apartment. It was a gorgeous nice place. It had a state-of-the-art kitchen, a spacious living space, a study, and a big bedroom with a large closet. 

Jade didn’t realize that someone had entered the apartment as she was lying on her bed. She heard footsteps get closer to her location and she instinctively went to grab for something. For the last few weeks, she has been focusing on being able to touch things. She has been able to touch small things like books. She grabbed the nearest book to her to hit the intruder. 

“Ow!” exclaimed Tori as the book hit her. “What the Hell are you doing here Vega?!” Jade growled angrily. “What am I doing here?” asked Tori incredulously. “How-How are you here Jade? You’re dead. “stammered Tori. 

“I don’t know! And if I knew how to leave I would,” whined Jade. “And you didn’t answer my question, Vega. “retorted Jade with her signature snark. 

“I rent the apartment now. I needed somewhere close to the recording studio,” explained Tori. Jade missed Tori, even though the fiery brunette would never admit it to her. 

“well, it looks like I got a roomie for now.” Tori proclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes at the younger Vega sister and stormed off angrily. “It’s not fair! If I can’t live in this apartment that I designed myself then she can’t either.” Jade decided to herself. Now Jade needed to come with a plan to get Tori to leave the apartment and break her lease. 

Tori drew a nice bubble bath for herself to relax before bed. While Tori was in her bath, Jade was busy cutting up Tori’s clothes in the bedroom. After some time, she came out in her towel because she forgot to grab clothes beforehand. Tori was in shock at the scene that laid before her. Her clothes were all torn up save an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. 

“What the Hell, Jade!” yelled Tori fuming at the brunette. “What’s the matter, Tori? I thought you wanted a roomie?” inquired Jade with a smirk on her face. Tori ignored her and grabbed the clothes that weren’t torn to shreds by Jade’s scissors. 

Jade cackled to herself that the plan was working. Unaware that Tori was coming up with a plan to exorcise her from the apartment she reluctantly has to share. But Tori is going to need some help to pull it off. 


	3. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine pay Tori Vega a visit. Tori realizes she is the only one that can see Jade and vows to help Jade cross over to the other side. But is that what Jade really want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it has been a while. I had a migraine and had to wait until it went away to write.

** Chapter 3:  **

It had been a week since Tori moved in the apartment and Jade was  _ still  _ not taking it well. The passionate and very opinionated woman was always making jabs at Tori – much like she did when they met the first time several years ago. 

So far all of Jade’s attempts to get Tori to leave weren’t working so far, she had shredded her clothes, set her papers with all her song lyrics on fire, and messed with the water pressure on the shower more than once. It was getting on Tori’s nerves. 

Tori realized one day that she was the only one that could see Jade Cat was in town to visit everyone and Sam ended up tagging along. The pretty redhead and the confident blonde were at the door. 

“Knock Knock.” yelled out Cat. She always said it instead of actually ringing the door. “what’s up! Sam declared. Tori hugged both girls as they entered the apartment. Jade went to say hello but both girls ignored her and walked right through her spectral form. 

“Nice digs. “remarked Sam, impressed with the layout and design of the place. Cat had told Sam about Jade’s passing. She had been a great source of comfort for the redhead. Cat really missed Jade and sometimes went to call her and had to remind her that Jade was dead.

Sam went into Tori’s fridge and grabbed a soda and rummaged through the fridge and found leftover tacos. Tori looked appalled but Cat was used to it. Cat found a magazine laying around and took out her phone and credit card to order anything that looked interesting. 

“OHHHHH look Tori! Look, Sam! It’s a bubble machine that makes bubbles look like kitties. “Cat exclaimed excitedly. “I have to get it!!!  “Cat yelled. “Oh no you don’t,” said Tori taking away the magazine. 

“HELLO! CAT! SAM!” Jade shouted. But it was no use. Neither girl could see or hear Jade. It made Jade so angry that she could not interact with her best friend but could interact with Tori. Tori was baffled that Sam and Cat were oblivious to Jade’s presence. Jade was so angry that she knocked things over. 

“GRRRRR” shouted Jade as she knocked over the lamp in the living room. Cat gasped as things started to fall. “Oh my god! "exclaimed Cat. Sam was a bit freaked out but didn’t say anything. After a while both girls decided it was time to go back to L.A. to get ready for the busy day ahead of them. 

“Bye Cat. Bye Sam” Tori said to both girls with a hug for each of them. When the door closed Tori saw Jade sitting on the floor crying with her head on a pillow. It reminded her of the first time she saw Jade cry with that kite in her hand. 

“Hey Jade, it will be ok. I will help you figure out how you move on to the next place and have some peace. “You mean it, Tori?” Asked Jade using her first name instead of just calling her Vega. Tori reached out to touch jade but her hands went through Jade’s ghost form. Tori decided that she would look into psychic mediums that could possibly help her. 

Unfortunately, Tori wouldn’t have the time to look into the matter until the next day because she had to go into the recording studio to finish her new album. When Tori came home, she looked up psychic mediums and found one in L.A. and called her. The woman came a few hours later. 

Estella came and rang the buzzer to be let into the apartment complex. She had a huge purse with her with all the tools that she used to sage the house. She could feel Jade’s presence as soon as she entered the place. 

Tori had told Estella over the phone about Jade’s death and how Tori had interactions with Jade’s spirit. “I can definitely feel her energy.” Estella proclaimed. The medium was hit with a feeling of her chest being tight and her stomach clenching and her head was hurting. “I have a feeling that she was killed here. Was it by a gun? Because I feel like I have been shot in several places.” Estella questioned Tori. 

“Ugh, she is giving me a rash.” Retorted Jade. “Shh” whispered Tori. “I feel that she has a strong emotional connection to you.” Estella explained. Estella could feel the feelings of those who had died by not passed on. “Perhaps if she is able to figure out how to find peace within herself, she will be able to move on to the next realm. 

Tori walked Estella to the door. Tori was taken aback by what she said about Jade. As she closes the door, she attempts to talk to Jade about what Estella meant. But in pure Jade fashion, she was quick to deny anything. 

Tori went to bed confused and Jade, well Jade spent her time reading and watching Tv. She found it very lonely being a ghost. She didn’t eat or drink so she couldn’t enjoy simple pleasures like coffee. 

Jade tried to fool herself into thinking that the medium Estella was wrong. But deep in her heart she knew the truth. Jade loved Tori and never got to say it while she was living. Jade didn’t want to accept her feelings because that would mean that she would lose Tori. She didn’t want to go through the pain twice. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Me and Let Me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori plans a romantic night with Jade so they can confess their feelings and have Jade crossover to the other side.

** Chapter  ** ** 4: ** **** Letting go 

It has been months since Tori moved into Jade’s apartment. Jade still refused to admit her feelings to Tori. Jade was stubborn to a fault. Tori had enough. She had to get through to Jade. Tori decided to come clean about her feelings for Jade. 

Tori thought if she admitted her feelings to Jade, she would be able to move on. Tori decided to set up a date for the two women. “But what would Jade like to do?” asked Tori to herself. She knew she loved horror and thought about watching one of her favorite films she would enjoy herself. 

Tori went to the store and bought flowers and candles while shopping for dinner for herself. Tori felt bad that Jade couldn’t eat with her. 

Meanwhile, Jade was looking for Tori. “Where the hell is, she?” Tori inquired. Jade was impatiently waiting for Tori to return and bided the time by reading. 

Tori came in the apartment and found Jade on the couch. “Hey!” exclaimed Tori with excitement. Tori put her things on the counter and asked Jade to go into her bedroom for now. Jade was suspicious of Tori but complied reluctantly. Jade started to cry when she closed the door. She believed that Tori had a date coming over, unaware that Tori was planning a date for her.

Tori put the candles around the apartment and lit them with a lighter. She put the flowers in a vase and put them on the dinner table. The movie she picked was the original Halloween. Tori has never seen it but knew it was a classic. Tori was ready to start the date. 

Tori knocked on the door to tell Jade that she wanted her to come out to the living room. “Close your eyes Jade,” Tori said. “No way! I am not closing my eyes, Tori.” Jade retorted. “Please Jade, I have a surprise for you,” Tori begged. “I hate surprises.” Jade quipped. Tori had her hands clasped and she gently went on her knees. Jade rolled her  eyes “ Alright! I will do it.” Jade said, giving in to Tori’s pleading. 

Tori led Jade out to the living room and guided her to the middle of the room. “You can open your eyes,” Tori whispered. Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. “Is this all for me?” Jade asked. “Of course, it’s for you. “Tori told her. The girls sat down at the table while Tori ate. Jade started up the conversation. “Remember when Sikowits paired us together for that fake date?” Jade asked  Tori.

Tori nodded at Jade while she chewed her food. Tori swallowed and said, “I remember our conversation about saying nice things to  each other . “I meant what I said then,  you are pretty,” Tori told Jade with sincerity. 

Tori finished up and then popped in the DVD she bought. After the coming attractions, it got it the title screen. “No way! You got Halloween!” Jade exclaimed with excitement. The film started and Jade’s eyes were glued to the screen. Tori  flinched and jumped at certain scenes but Jade had a smile on her face. 

After the film ended Jade took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves. “I-I have a confession  Tori; I am in love with you. I always have but didn’t have the guts to tell you until now. “ 

Tori knew that she had to tell Jade the truth. “I am in love with you too. I am sorry I didn’t tell you while you were living. I should have.” Tori broke down crying. Jade didn’t really know how to comfort her. She couldn’t hug her now. “Please don’t cry. This was one of the best nights of my life. I am glad I spent it with you. “Jade  said.

Jade felt something strange and saw a white door with bright lights coming through. This was it. This is what her soul needed. Tori still was crying. But now they were happy tears. She knew Jade couldn’t stay here forever. As much as she wanted to Tori, knew in her heart that Jade was finally at peace. Jade looked at the door then looked at Tori. “Just remember that I love you and I’ll be waiting for you on the other side,” Jade said as she walked into the light. 

Then the door and Jade were gone. Tori was finally alone. 


End file.
